Casado, pero ¿disponible?
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: Después de diez años regresan nuestros amigos de la infancia, Jasper y Bella, a pasar sus vacaciones en un pueblo conservador al igual que sus habitantes. ¿Cómo actuarías al descubrir, que te casaste con la mujer equivocada y que tus mejores amigos desean a tu esposa? La palabra SWINGER, no existe en mi diccionario.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA…si ya sé. Tengo varias historias en proceso.

Pero esta historia me pedía a gritos salir de mi cabeza. Aún no la voy a subir, salvo que tenga buena repercusión.

¡Dios!, deberé dejar mi trabajo y a mi familia y dedicarme solo a escribir…

La historia gira en torno al sub mundo del intercambio de pareja, será un tema tratado con delicadeza.

Pero si eres menor de edad o simplemente te sientes mal, por malinterpretar la esencia que encierra el ser swingers, tienes todo el derecho de dejar de leer.

Lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**CASADO, PERO… ¿DISPONIBLE?**

**Después de diez años regresan nuestros amigos de la infancia, Jasper y Bella, a pasar sus vacaciones en un pueblo conservador al igual que sus habitantes.**

**¿Cómo actuarías al descubrir, que te casaste con la mujer equivocada y que tus mejores amigos desean a tu esposa?**

**La palabra SWINGER, no existe en mi diccionario.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Amigos inseparables.

Hace diez años…

Escondidos entre las raíces del gran árbol, en medio del bosque, se encontraban cuatro adolescentes jugando a un juego prohibido.

Cada noche, en el horario en donde los adultos dormían, luego de una agotadora jornada, los alocados adolescentes, descendían por las respectivas ventanas de sus cuartos y bajo la luz de la luna, como única guía en la oscuridad, caminaban hacia el bosque en busca de sus amigos a jugar con el único elemento lúdico. Una botella de refresco de vidrio.

En la **verdad o reto**, la única regla del juego, es que no existen reglas, si alguno de ellos se negaba a responder o cumplir el reto, se penalizaba con quitarse una prenda.

– ¡Edward!¡Alice!¡Jasper!– apenas en un susurro, Bella llamaba a sus compañeros de travesuras.

– ¡Por aquí Bella! – Alice agitaba su mano en alto, sentada en el suelo junto a sus amigos, en ronda. – Bella ¿has traído la botella?

– Sin botella no hay juego. – sacudía la botella con la mano en el aire. Al tiempo que sonreía con picardía.

– ¡Hey!, eres tramposa, traes demasiada ropa, te has colocado hasta guantes con este calor. – Edward sabía que su amiga, a la hora de responder alguna pregunta sobre el amor, huía y utilizaba todas sus artimañas ante de quedarse sin su ropa puesta.

– No, solo he sido más inteligente que todos. – todos carcajearon a la vez.

– Comienza el juego, chicos. – Jasper coloca la botella en el centro de la ronda, gira y el pico señala a Bella. – ¿**Verdad o reto**?

– **Verdad**. – responde algo frustrada, siempre el pico de la botella la señala primero.

– ¿Es verdad que estas enamorada y él aún no lo sabe?

– Si. – por el rabillo del ojo al responder, observa a Edward sonreír, lo que provoca que se sonrojen sus mejillas y palpite su corazón.

– Ahora giro la botella. – Alice desesperada gira velozmente el envase y el pico señala a Edward, quién sonríe por su suerte. – ¿**Verdad o reto**?

– **Reto**. – sus ojos se le iluminaron por la anticipación, Alice era su amiga y sabía sus sentimientos por Bella. Por lo tanto, acarició su pelo, en un gesto marca Cullen y disfrutó el momento previo a su dictamen.

– Tu reto será besar por cinco minutos a Bella, con lengua y abrazo. – al escuchar las palabras dichas por su amiga, la entrepierna de Bella palpito por la emoción y sus labios se resecaron, obligándola a humedecerlos con su lengua en un gesto erótico, mientras su amigo se acercaba a cumplir su reto.

Él, tomó de manera posesiva su rostro con ambas manos y un beso que comenzó tierno y casto, se convirtió en una audaz y lujurioso, literalmente le comió la boca. Y sus manos acariciaban su rostro o la abrazaba contra su cuerpo clavando su erección.

El corazón de Bella, tronaba en su pecho y sus bragas sufrían por poco, una combustión espontánea, mientras el succionaba, mordía y chupaba sus labios en un gesto desesperado y sus amigos le controlaban el tiempo de la duración del reto.

–¡ Cuatro minutos! – gritaba Jasper emocionado.

– Cuatro minutos y treinta segundos – marcaba Alice.

– Listo. Cinco minutos. – dijo Jasper entre risas. Ambos volvieron a sentarse en su lugar, con sus labios mojados he hinchados por el beso. Fue el turno de Edward de girar la botella, que señalo su pico a Alice.

– Alice, ¿**verdad o reto**?

– **Verdad**. – las chicas jamás elegían reto, los chicos habían impuesto la regla que el reto era un beso y nunca podían elegir dos veces seguidas lo mismo.

– ¿Es verdad que por las noches, te gusta acariciarte tus zonas intimas hasta gritar un nombre?

– Paso. Eso no lo voy a responder. – Edward le hizo esa pregunta porque una vez la escuchó que se lo contaba a Bella en plan de confesión.

– ¿Segura?– Alice realizó una mueca y le dijo que sí, con un movimiento de cabeza. – Jasper, elige la multa y no tengas piedad.– Se dibujo una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, disfrutando del falso castigo.

– Gracias amigo, sabes que soy el mejor. – Ante la atenta mirada de Bella, tocó su mentón, a modo de parecer pensativo y hablo. – El precio por no responder la pregunta será…– Jasper posó su mirada en cada integrante del juego, iluminados por la luz de la noche. – Deberás elegir a uno de nosotros tres y darle un beso de cinco segundos en los labios.

– ¿Ese es un reto? Elijo a Edward. – era solo un juego y no era la primera vez que todos se besaban entre todos.

Solo apoyó sus labios, pero fue imposible profundizar el beso, por los escasos segundos que le dieron de multa. Alice también se sentía atraída por Edward.

– Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, unooo. Listo. – Bella y Jasper gritaban al unísono en medio del bosque.

Esa noche jugaron unas rondas mas, todos se besaron con todos, algunas preguntas sin responder obligaron a las chicas sacarse algunas prendas, por lo que a veces los besos, se convertían en armas mortales para el roce de la piel por las manos expertas correctas.

Un par de adolescentes jugaban en medio de la oscuridad a un juego prohibido, que lo único que fomentaba era arrasar con las buenas costumbres y la moral.

Ellos en su propio mundo, disfrutaban del amor, sin tapujos y sin límites, buscando cada noche un poco de alivio a las torturadas hormonas alborotadas.

Solo eran besos entre amigos.

Esa noche, tanto Edward como Bella, no pudieron dormir a causa de ese beso, tan solo cinco minutos, uno en los brazos del otro, les vasto para sentir algo mas que amistad.

Lo único que los tomó por sorpresa a la mañana siguiente, fue que aquel beso de Edward a Bella, luego se tornaría un beso de despedida.

Una intensa, amarga y dolorosa despedida…

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes, como sus similitudes y perfiles, no son de mi invención.

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo realizado por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de su invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer.

**Ninguna de sus historias está autorizada** para reproducirse total o parcialmente en página, grupo o blog…

* * *

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	2. TE PIENSO…EN TODO MOMENTO

CASADO, PERO ¿DISPONIBLE?

La historia gira en torno al sub mundo del intercambio de pareja, será un tema tratado con delicadeza.

Pero si eres menor de edad o simplemente te sientes mal, por malinterpretar la esencia que encierra el ser swingers, tienes todo el derecho de dejar de leer.

Lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad.

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale… pero más aún en el sexo.(**ANÓNIMO** )

TE PIENSO…EN TODO MOMENTO

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…

Solo en mi cuarto.

Intentando estudiar para un parcial.

Un vacío en el pecho, difícil de llenar.

Un libro de medicina entre mis manos, un par de apuntes sobre la mesa y mi mente en blanco.

Mi mente me asalta una tortuosa vez más, con imágenes de mis amigos, en medio del bosque, jugando en la oscuridad.

Mi piel reacciona a los recuerdos, a sus recuerdos, a su figura, sus labios, sus ojos color cafés, todo en ella, despierta cada terminación nerviosa en mí.

Por momentos mi vida era vivir en el pasado. Un lugar seguro en donde la única figura que anhelaba era tener a ella en mi presencia.

Lamentablemente habían pasado cinco años desde aquel hermoso beso. Y no había un solo día en el que pueda dejar de pensar un minuto en mi dulce Bella.

Desde el día que se marchó del pueblo, mi vida ha sido diferente.

Dolor.

Angustia.

Soledad.

En mi casa, en mi cuarto, al caminar por la calle, por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches.

Mi mundo era perfecto, hasta esa maldita mañana, en la que pasé por su casa a buscarla para ir a la escuela, esa maldita mañana en la que le pensaba declarar mi amor, esa maldita mañana en la que un camión de mudanza cerraba sus puertas para viajar a su destino.

Un destino, alejado de mi lado.

Durante semanas me sentaba en el umbral de su casa, esperando a que ella regrese, no supe nada de ella en estos largos cinco años, sumido en una agónica tristeza, como si viviera en piloto automático.

Me mude de Forks a Seattle.

Me compré un apartamento, en un viejo edificio y me alejé del pueblo, que me traía recuerdos con solo respirar.

Me encerré en estas cuatro paredes, que además de servirme de guarida, a la vez me hacia de templo, para pensar en ella todo el tiempo y revivirla en mis sueños.

Al tiempo que ella se marcho, por motivos laborales de su padre, también lo hizo mi hermano, mi amigo Jasper. Dejándome solo con la tortura de mis pensamientos.

Y luego terminé haciéndole lo mismo a mi amiga Alice, cuando me mude aquí.

Por diferentes motivos, los cuatro tomamos diferentes caminos.

Pero muy en el fondo de mi alma, sabia que algún día nuestros caminos se volverían a cruzar.

Retomé la lectura del libro de anatomía, por culpa de mi laguna mental, ni recordaba en que párrafo iba leyendo.

Aventé el libro con toda mi ira acumulada, tomé mi cazadora de cuero que descansaba en una silla, arranque las llaves de mi auto del tablero y al cerrar la puerta descendí por las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta que el aire frío del invierno golpeó con fuerza sobre mi rostro.

Esa conducta en mí, la tenía a diario. Solo me tomaba dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad para darle un respiro a mi cabeza y regresaba con aires renovados a mi guarida.

Todos los días lo mismo.

Mientras daba unas vueltas por el mismo lugar, mi estómago rugió por el hambre, por lo que aparqué mi coche y entré a la cafetería.

Solía desayunar, almorzar, merendar, en fin todas las comidas en este lugar. Caminé con paso pesado hacia la mesa del rincón, cercana a la ventana, luego de venir los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, durante los últimos cinco años, Rebecca solo se acercaba a saludarme ya con mi pedido en su bandeja.

– ¡Buenos días doctor Cullen! – me saludaba con aquella pequeña broma, la cual me robaba una media sonrisa y servia mi desayuno.

– Buenos días y dime Edward, cinco años y aún me llamas por mi apellido.

– Me gusta verte sonreír. – Tomó su bandeja y al retirarse me guiño su ojo. Rebecca era una mujer mayor, a pesar de sus arrugas y su cuerpo excedido en peso, aún conserva en su rostro la frescura de haber sido una joven muy bella.

Tenía frío, revolví el café, coloqué mis manos alrededor de la taza buscando su calor y miré a través de la ventana a la gente pasar.

Jóvenes, madres con niños, adultos, ancianos, continuamente la misma gente, apurados, acomodando sus abrigos. Siempre la misma postal.

Retiré la mirada del cristal, le dí un sorbo a mi taza y el golpetear continúo de unos nudillos, me obligaron a desviar nuevamente la mirada a la ventana.

Mi asombro fue tal al volver a ver a Alice, mi amiga de la infancia, que no pude evitar pensar que quizás Bella estaba con ella o sabría algo por lo gran amigas que eran.

Le hice una seña con mi mano para que ingresara a la cafetería, a la cual respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Edward! – gritó a todo pulmón al tiempo que se arrojaba a mis brazos. – ¡No puedo creerlo! – las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar observaban la escena entre curiosos y divertidos por los gritos emocionados de mi amiga de la infancia.

– Si, Alice…soy el Edward, que piensas. – tras regalarme una enorme sonrisa, se sentó frente a mi y pedimos mas café. – Alice ¿Cómo has estado? – debía pensar bien mis palabras, para llevarla lentamente a un terreno peligroso, ese lugar en el que renacería o me moriría lentamente, necesitaba saber de Bella. – ¿Vives aquí, en Seattle?

– No lo puedo creer, estar sentada frente a Edward Cullennnn– exclamó mi nombre como si hablará de y con su ídolo.

– Alice, por favor, baja la voz que todos aquí me conocen y no suelo dar este tipo de escándalos. – me sonreí y acaricié mi pelo en un gesto nervioso.

– Lo siento. Pero la emoción me embarga, hace como cinco años que no te veo y realmente me siento feliz. Desde hace una semana vivo aquí, hemos comenzado con unas amigas un micro emprendimiento, organizamos eventos para mega fiestas y manejo sola una empresa de catering, realmente no me puedo quejar, nos va muy bien.¿ Y tú, que has estudiado?¿Sabes algo de Jasper?

– Medicina. No. – esta chica si que sabia ser directa. Al grano y sin ruedos. Y yo que buscaba en mi mente una manera para ser sutil y averiguar sobre Bella, mientras que ella, lo soltó así, sin más consideración que saciar su intriga. – Dime tu sabes de tu amiga.

– Realmente es muy poco lo que sé. – inclinó su cabeza en señal de derrota y me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos. O sabía mas o simplemente le dolía no tener mucho para compartir.– Lo único que recuerdo es haber recibo un mail, hace mas de tres años, contando lo mal que lo estaba pasando y como nos extrañaba a los tres. Y creó que mencionó algo, de estar estudiando, **Ceremonial y Protocolo.** Pero no se si terminó la carrera o que ha hecho con su vida. Lo siento mucho Edward.

– Esta bien Alice. Supongo que es hora que me haga la idea de que mi vida debió haber comenzado el mismo día en el que ella se marchó.

De nada sirve, seguir una ilusión, que se desvanece un poco cada día.

¿No lo crees así, Allie?, – mi corazón se quejó débilmente al escuchar mi pregunta de derrota. Me apresuré a despedirme, ella me recordaba a mis amigos –me alegro haberte visto. Suerte en tu negocio.

Pagué mi cuenta, delante del semblante interrogante de mi amiga, en señal de disconformidad por intentar desaparecer de aquel lugar. Caminé ensimismado en mis cavilaciones, totalmente genuinas en cuanto a la realidad de volver a ver a Bella por intermedio de Alice.

Me despedí de ella y salí rumbo a mi departamento.

El volver a ver mi amiga, dejó en carne viva, aquellas cicatrices que había intentado cerrar por casi cinco años.

Pero aún no me encontraba dispuesto a olvidarla.

.

.

.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…

Algunas personas dicen que tu vida cambia en un instante determinado, en el cual, marcó el rumbo de los acontecimientos en una fracción de tu vida en un antes y un después.

Eso me pasó a mí.

Hace cinco años, una noche me fui a dormir con mariposas en el estómago.

Un beso ganado, como prenda en un juego, fue la razón por la que mi corazón sonrío feliz por haberse enamorado.

Esa noche me resultó difícil conciliar el sueño, mi mente recreaba una y otra vez la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor, el calor y el toque de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Me había enamorado perdidamente.

Ese día me levanté feliz, ese día le confesaría a él, los sentimientos de mi corazón, el anhelo por ser amada.

Como todas las mañanas me pasaría a buscar para ir juntos caminando a la escuela, oportunidad que aprovecharía para confesarle mi amor.

Elegí mi ropa, por primera vez deseaba agradarle. Robé del vestidor, el perfume de fragancia dulce que embriagaba los sentidos de los hombres, según mi mamá.

Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, la realidad me cayó como un piano de un quinto piso sobre mi cabeza, mi casa, no era mi casa; cajas, canastos, grandes, chicos, rotulados, sin rotular, bolsas y toda el alma de la casa, se escondía dentro de esos contenedores.

Mis lágrimas caían sin cesar, no debías ser muy inteligente para caer en la cuenta de que nos estábamos mudando.

¿Por qué?¿Hacia donde?¿Quién lo decidió?¿Por cuanto tiempo?. Miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Charlie solo dijo que realmente necesitaba un verdadero caso para investigar y un sueldo digno para un hombre como él.

Mi madre se movía en bloque con mi padre y no tenía un maldito hermano para que argumentara con fundamento, el porque nos debíamos quedar.

Por ser niña e hija única, sin chistar debía ir donde me llevaban mis padres.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese fatídico día, es haberme subido al coche con lágrimas en los ojos y las imágenes del pueblo en el que nací, pasar frente a mi nariz como diapositivas con formas y colores distorsionados, mientras que el camión trailer cargaba las últimas cajas con nuestras pertenencias y en breve cerraría las puertas para entregar todo en el destino.

Durante semanas me senté en el umbral de la lujosa casa, en las afueras de un pueblo, esperando que me pasaran a buscar como todas las mañanas, como cuando vivía en Forks.

En cambio, sonaba la bocina del coche con chofer, que me enviaba mi padre, para aparentar ser de la alta sociedad. Patético.

En el estado de Seattle, la vida era mas mundana, prácticamente se vivía de noche y de fiesta en fiesta, mientras crecía me convertí en una adolescente rebelde que todo el tiempo les recordaba a mis padres, lo poco que me amaban por no tenerme en cuenta a la hora de decidir por nuestro destino y alejarme de la única persona, la cual extraño hasta el día de ayer. Hoy Jasper se ha cruzado en mi camino a modo de ángel redentor, intentando salvarme de mi vida alocada y encauzarme en los estudios abandonados de **Ceremonial y Protocolo**, digno titulo para la hija de papá, de mi papá.

Han pasado cinco largos años.

He dejado atrás la niña obediente y estudiosa que era el orgullo de papá. La pequeña que sacaba las notas más altas y figuraba en el cuadro de honor para que luego mi madre alardee con las vecinas cuan inteligente era.

En cambio me he convertido en una tierna adolescente, promiscua, manipuladora, curiosa y de muy malas costumbres, pasando a ser la vergüenza de la familia.

Charlie, ese padre pulcro, nacido en cuna de pueblo, convertido en el perfecto jefe de policía de una gran ciudad, renombrado profesional gracias a encontrarse en el lugar y momento indicado, para esclarecer los casos de delincuentes mas famosos para la opinión publica, negaba una y otra vez, el tener una hija con problemas.

Mi padre era ese hombre del cual toda una familia estaría orgullosa por solo ser su integrante, mientras que a mi me causaba nauseas tener que negar mi origen común y corriente por intentar aparentar ser alguien que no deseaba.

Hasta se sentía completamente feliz por ser ciudadano ilustre, salvo un pequeño detalle, su hija.

La vergüenza personificada, en una tierna niña, de no mas de cincuenta kilos, curvas perfectas, facciones delicadas y modales inigualables, capaz de embaucar toda una gran nación.

En la ciudad solo corrió el rumor de Isabella libertina Swan.

Pero mi circulo de amistades, me conocían perfectamente y la población masculina conocían mis mas oscuros y profundos secretos en el arte de amar.

Ante los adultos me mostraba como señorita perfección, entre mis pares había aprendido a gozar de la vida.

Lo que nunca nadie se detuvo a pensar si sabían cual era mi real motivo de ese comportamiento.

No pararía de arrastrar a toda la raza masculina por mi cuerpo, mientras buscaba en cada boca, el sabor perfecto de mi amigo, aquel que aun amaba con todo mi corazón y me había besado en medio del bosque.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes, como sus similitudes y perfiles, no son de mi invención.

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo realizado por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de su invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer.

**Ninguna de sus historias está autorizada** para reproducirse total o parcialmente en página, grupo o blog…

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	3. MI VIDA SIN TI

CASADO, PERO ¿DISPONIBLE?

CAPITULO 3

MI VIDA SIN TI.

La historia gira en torno al sub. mundo del intercambio de pareja, será un tema tratado con delicadeza.

Pero si eres menor de edad o simplemente te sientes mal, por malinterpretar la esencia que encierra el ser swingers, tienes todo el derecho de dejar de leer.

Lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad.

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale… pero más aún en el sexo.(**ANÓNIMO** )

…..

**Diez años después**…

**En los suburbios de Seattle.**

Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, de una de las tantas noches, en la que volvía del consultorio y me encerraba en mi estudio.

No pude evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que había recorrido mi vida.

Escondido en el tiempo, había quedado ese adolescente que alguna vez se había enamorado de aquella primera persona de su sexo opuesto.

En estos diez años, ya era todo un hombre.

Había terminado con mucho esfuerzo mi carrera de medicina, aunque solo me la pasaba curando resfriados y algún que otro accidente.

Me había relacionado con algunas mujeres intentando olvidarla.

A pesar de que nunca he llegado mas allá de un par de salidas y unas cuantas noches, prometiendo alguna llamada de por medio.

A veces me preguntaba que era lo que les atraía de mí. No me consideraba un hombre interesante, más bien alguien aburrido y apático frente a la vida.

Después de mucho tiempo y con la ayuda de mi única amiga he logrado superar a duras penas mi soledad y el vacío que dejo Bella en mi corazón.

Alice se mantuvo a mi lado como mi amiga, mi confidente, mi paño de lágrimas, mi consuelo en las solitarias noches.

Era mi todo.

Mi hermana del alma.

Luego de haber compartido ese café, Alice se fue instalando lentamente en mi vida, indago día a día, buscando descifrar el motivo de mi sombría personalidad y así poder aprovechar cada fisura para convencerme que ella, era una acertada decisión.

En todos estos años, aun continúo preguntándome en que momento Alice se metió debajo de mi piel y cree que es el amor de mi vida. Intentando reemplazar a Bella.

A pesar de los años, no la he olvidado y mi matrimonio se encuentra en plena crisis.

Un matrimonio en que ambos sufrimos, ella por mi desamor y yo porque no puedo hacerla feliz.

Ha sido una bendición el no tener hijos.

La decisión ha sido tomada.

No pasaría de este mes, en una de estas noches, la sentaría y le comunicaría mi decisión, de que era tiempo de que cada uno continúe su camino.

Lamento haberle hecho perder los mejores cinco años de su juventud a mi lado.

Primero como la amiga incondicional que fue y los pocos meses en los que ha sido mi esposa.

Alice merecía otro tipo de vida, necesitaba un hombre que realmente se encuentre perdidamente enamorado y le regale una vida de ensueños, una casa con jardín y una mascota.

En estos meses de matrimonio, fueron pocas las veces que hemos intimado como pareja, diría más bien, prestado servicio marital, por una cuestión de guardar las apariencias.

Muy a pesar mío, me he dado cuenta que nunca le he podido entregar mi corazón, porque Bella se lo ha llevado el día que se marcho de Forks.

Hasta el día de hoy no comprendo mi condición de actor, frente a toda esta parodia de matrimonio.

La única baja ha sido el corazón de Alice.

Cuan diferente hubiese sido nuestra vida, si ella estuviera con Jasper y Bella en mi vida.

Realmente me siento un maldito bastardo, robándole la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Un día de estos, le pediría el divorcio.

Lo tenía decidido, este sábado de una vez por todas pondría fin a este martirio.

.

.

**Diez años después**…

**En una zona residencial de San Diego.**

Como todas las noches, me encontraba sentada en el escalón de acceso al lujoso edificio observando cada bocanada de humo que salía de mi boca.

Mi mirada abstraída hacia la nada y mi mente puesta en su recuerdo.

En estos diez años, he vivido la vida alocadamente.

En Seattle, vivimos en una gran mansión junto a mis padres tan solo unas semanas, un gran caso de drogas, sexo y homicidios traslado a toda la familia a Denver.

En ese lugar, presa por la angustia de sentirme alejada de mi ciudad, caí en todos los excesos que se cruzaron en mi camino.

He pasado por las piernas de casi todos los hombres que he conocido, de cada uno de ellos he aprendido las artes amatorias.

De la mano de Jasper he conocido la lujuria y los excesos.

El es el único que ha sabido llevarme por el buen camino de los vicios y el pecado.

En algún rincón de mi corazón me siento arrepentida de la vida que he llevado.

Me encantaría poder resarcirme de la mala influencia de la gente que me ha rodeado.

Y desearía poder haber compartido mi vida con Edward.

De haber tenido una vida juntos, seria una esposa ejemplar, ama de casa y hubiésemos formado una hermosa familia.

Pero bueno, el hecho de que Jasper entrara a mi vida, ha sido una suerte para ambos, hemos recorrido el mundo, conocido otras culturas y ejercitado las artes amatorias en todo su esplendor.

Nos consideramos una pareja abierta y hemos compartido nuestra vida con mujeres y hombres que hablaban diferentes lenguas.

Hemos sido los precursores en un nuevo movimiento llamado swinger.

Mi titulo de ceremonial y protocolo me ha ayudado a conocer gente importante he influyente que compartían nuestros gustos por todo lo nuevo referente al sexo.

En mi vida no me he casado; con Jass solo somos compañeros de ruta.

Cuando nos reencontramos después de cinco años, decidimos que lo mejor era alejarme de la vida de mentira que llevaba junto a mis padres.

Por tal motivo, nos trasladamos a España.

En ese lugar hemos conocido gente maravillosa que realizaban esa actividad interesante.

Comenzamos a explorar juntos una dimensión desconocida.

Al principio comenzamos siendo amigos con derecho a roce, con el tiempo pasamos a ser una pareja estrella, en la cual nos sentíamos felices he importantes en el mundo swinger, pero a pesar de vivir a nuestra manera, sin importar el que dirán, por las noches me sentía sola y vacía.

Ese mismo vacío que sentí el día que subí al auto y me alejé de Forks.

Ese mismo vacío que sentí al saber que nunca más sentiría en mis labios el sabor de los labios de Edward.

A quien quería engañar, no lo he podido olvidar y no hay hombre sobre esta tierra que pueda llenar ese vacío.

Mi corazón se había cerrado al amor. Y Jasper lo sabía perfectamente, por eso nunca intentó nada conmigo, nada mas que conlleve a que mi corazón vuelva a sufrir.

Había noches en la que volvíamos de participar de alguna de nuestras locuras y me encerraba en el baño a llorar.

Por las noches cuando me acostaba a dormir con mi cuerpo cansado por haber experimentado mil orgasmos, me acurrucaba en mi almohada y pensaba en él.

Y cada noche oraba, con la esperanza de volver a verlo y terminar lo que nunca empezó.

Solo esperaba que no se hubiese casado, ni tuviera hijos, ni nada.

Se que era un pensamiento egoísta de mi parte, pero deseaba con todo mi corazón que se halla convertido en un ser deprimido por mi ausencia, que aun me estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

En estos diez años de distancia, no hubo un solo día que no pensara en él.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un deseo seria el de estar esa noche nuevamente, jugando en la oscuridad del bosque y en el momento exacto en el que él me beso, poder decirle que lo amo y en la mañana escaparnos juntos.

En algunas oportunidades lo culpaba por haberme arrastrado a convertirme en lo que soy hoy en día y culpaba a mis padres de haberme separado de mi querido Forks.

Una y mil veces me imaginaba siendo adolescente, caminando de la mano por las inmediaciones de la escuela y que todos observaran a la novia de Edward Cullen.

Hubiésemos sido novios y luego nos hubiésemos casado en la capilla del pueblo, junto a nuestros amigos.

Jasper hubiese formado una familia con Alice y serian muy felices.

Alice, mi amiga del alma. La única que sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos por mi amigo. La única que esa noche, hizo lo posible por que ese bendito pico de la botella nos señalara para que ese beso me marque para siempre.

Ojala en este momento, este donde este sea muy feliz.

Se lo merece, a pesar de que no pudo concretar el sueño de casarse con mi amigo Jass.

Y aunque de adolescentes el destino trabajó arduamente en separarnos a los cuatro y luego juntarme con Jass, guardo la esperanza muy en fondo de mi corazón de que en unos años, nos volvamos a ver los cuatro nuevamente.

Comenzaba a anochecer, unos cálidos brazos suavemente se envolvieron a mi cuerpo y me cubrieron con una cobija.

No debía sorprenderme, a pesar de toda la intimidad compartida, aun seguía siendo mi amigo.

Silenciosamente se sentó junto a mi lado y rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

– Preciosa, ¿pensando en Forks?

– No lo puedo evitar. – le regalé una débil sonrisa que no llegó a mi mirada.

– Bella, si deseas, podemos volver. Traslado mi negocio de bienes raíces y lo intentamos.

– Gracias Jasper, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo. No creo que me recuerde. Además seria muy doloroso volver a verlo, quizás casado, con hijos y hasta con una mascota.

– ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor? Además te has convertido en una hermosa mujer y has adquirida una experiencia que todo hombre desearía tenerte en su cama. ¿Porque crees que él será la excepción?

– Quizás me lo dice mi instinto de mujer. ¿Tú eres consiente de que lo nuestro acabaría abruptamente?

– Bells, ambos sabemos que no tenemos un nosotros, solo hemos sido amigos con derechos. – me sentía feliz que mi amigo renunciara a mi de una manera tan desinteresada.

– Gracias Jass. –me apoyé en su hombro y el besó el tope de mi cabeza. – Pero no me ánimo a volver a Forks, sin saber con lo que me voy a encontrar allí. ¿Mira si se ha mudado a otro estado o lo que es peor, tiene hijos? – si algo no era, una rompe hogares.

– Bells, te propongo algo…Mañana viajo hacia Forks, intentó averiguar que tal están las cosas y luego estudiamos las posibilidades. Además en dos días saldrás de vacaciones. – sus palabras despertaban lentamente las esperanzas.

– De acuerdo. No estoy muy convencida…Solo prométeme que me dirás la verdad, sea cual sea. Pero prefiero en mis vacaciones viajar y relajarme.

– Bells es necesario cerrar esta historia. Luego podrás viajar y relajarte, que tal si lo haces en compañía de Edward. – realmente era mi amigo y conocía mis deseos mas ocultos – Ahora hermosa, tu cuerpito caminará a su habitación porque mañana será el comienzo de algo nuevo. ¿No querrás que Edward vea en ti a la bruja que eres?

– Eres malo. – le di un suave golpe en su hombro. – Que me despierte despeinada no me convierte en bruja. – ambos carcajeamos mientras caminábamos hacia el interior del edificio.

Cada uno camino a su habitación, tomé una ducha y me acosté envuelta en mis pensamientos.

Esa noche soñé con él, con sus besos, con sus toques, su fragancia varonil inundo mis sentidos, provocando que mi corazón latiera rabioso.

Mi entrepierna húmeda me incitó a deslizar mi mano para acariciar los pliegues de mi vulva.

Dios, en mi vida había deseado tanto a un hombre, su imagen se convirtió en una brasa arrasadora que arrastraba todo mi ser a un delicioso abismo. Un abismo en que exploté en mil fragmentos al encontrar mi orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo convulsionó en varias oportunidades acompañados por miles de jadeos y gemidos que me recordaban a él.

En la oscuridad de mi habitación, escuché la puerta entreabrirse y la voz de Jasper en la penumbra.

– Cielos nena, tus jadeos me llaman. ¿Puedo pasar y terminar lo que empezaste? – a pesar de la confianza que teníamos, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

– Pasa. Pero sabes que si me vas a follar, mis pensamientos solo serán para él.

– Dime si alguna vez ha sido diferente. – entró a mi habitación y se metió debajo de mis sabanas.

Su mano, tomó la mía y comenzó a realizar movimiento circulares sobre mi clítoris que demandaba atención.

– Reina, hagamos la despedida, con un buen polvo. – su voz ronca, a causa del deseo provocó que mi cuerpo se arqueará involuntariamente ante su toque, mientras besaba mis pechos.

– Esta será…– apoyó su miembro en mi entrada. – la última…– de una estocada certera se abrió paso por mi cuerpo. –… vez que haremos…– comenzó un frenético vaivén – esto, juntos. – sus labios recorrían la totalidad de mi cuerpo. –… quiero cambiar por él.

– Como tú digas…– respondió en un jadeo. – nunca mas, entraré en ti. Vamos, vamos…me falta poco. – aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Y ambos explotamos en un glorioso orgasmo, mi cuerpo respondió a sus demandas, mi mente pensaba en él.

Sin decir nada, se levantó, besó mi frente y se marchó a su habitación.

Intentaría dormir, mañana por la mañana sería un gran día.

Pasadas unas horas, Jasper me despediría con un beso al partir rumbo a Forks.

Me levanté enérgicamente, tomé una ducha y desayuné solo un café en la barra.

Encendí la Laptop para trabajar desde casa.

Hoy no tenía ganas de ir a la oficina, Paúl se encargaría de tomar nota sobre las próximas reuniones en la embajada, organizaría

el Ceremonial y Protocolo que abarca además el desarrollo de una ceremonia, tales como fiestas en embajadas y consulados, eventos sociales en lugares públicos regulando desde la forma en que se disponen las personas asistentes, la ubicación, el orden de los discursos, y las manifestaciones sociales que aplican al objetivo de la ceremonia.

De casa solo supervisaría su trabajo.

A media tarde recibí un texto de mi amigo, en donde solo me daba malas noticias.

En Forks, nadie sabia nada de Edward, solo que se había marchado a estudiar a otra ciudad, ni sus padres se encontraban allí.

Mi corazón se oprimió con tanta rudeza. Mis esperanzas fueron pisoteadas y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Un segundo texto me indicaba que en un par de horas, emprendía el regreso y que llegaría en la mañana.

Sin más que hacer, me tiré en mi cama y lloré como aquel día en que me alejé de mi ciudad.

.

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Vueltas y vueltas en la cama y solo un rostro en mi cabeza, a mi lado Alice dormía placidamente ajena a todos los pensamientos que me torturaban como todos los malditos días de mi vida.

Unas cálidas manos pequeñas comenzaron a acariciar el largo de mi espalda, sabia perfectamente que Alice me deseaba y respetaba mi alejamiento.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que amaba a Isabella.

No me quedó otra que responder a su demanda, quizás podía ser una manera decente de exorcizar todos mis fantasmas.

Sin embargo, pesé a la energía desplegada, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

En cada jadeo o gemido, cerraba mis ojos he imaginaba a Bella debajo de mi cuerpo respondiendo a mis caricias y a mis besos.

Pero a quien quería engañar, el sabor de los labios de Alice, no se asemejaba a los labios de ella.

Me levanté sin haber obtenido mi satisfacción y me encaminé hacia el baño.

El reflejo que me devolvió el espejo era de un hombre devastado por una mujer, una mujer que no pudo hacerla suya.

Me lavé el rostro con agua helada y me dirigí nuevamente a la cama, sin mirar a mi esposa a la cara.

– ¿Aún piensas en ella? – su pregunta me descolocó un poco.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿No has obtenido lo que deseabas, mujer? – aunque sabía de sobra que era un bastardo, me dolía que ella hablara de ella.

– Edward, cariño. No te enojes. – su voz suplicante, me partió el corazón. Solo hice lo que sabia hacer siempre que me hacia el amor, me daba vuelta y le daba la espalda.

– Déjame dormir, en unas horas tengo una guardia. – antes de dormirme, sentí que sollozaba. Debía pedirle el divorcio, antes de que la lastime mucho más.

En unas horas, me levanté, Alice continuaba dormida.

Tomé una ducha, desayuné y con rapidez salí a las calles de Seattle, hoy haría consultorio hasta la tarde y luego me quedaría en urgencias médicas de guardia.

Aunque solo me dedicaría a dormir, en esta ciudad era baja la taza de enfermos y nunca ha sucedido nada importante para poner en jaque al hospital.

Almorcé en la cafetería con Emmett, un compañero de piso y amigo, en el trabajo.

Habíamos estudiado juntos y al momento de graduarnos mi padre nos dio la posibilidad de darnos un cargo en el hospital en el que él era su director.

Él sabía perfectamente mi historia y el tormento de mis pensamientos.

Él fue el único que me marcó desde un principio que mi matrimonio era un grave error. Sabias palabras.

Retomé el consultorio, mas de lo mismo, un desfile de mujeres con dolencias inexistentes, todas se desnudaban en un segundo cuando en realidad consultaban por un dolor de garganta.

Otras más atrevidas me solicitaban mi número de móvil por una eventual recaída y debía hacerles una visita a domicilio.

Siempre lo mismo. Les respondía que no hacia visitas domiciliarias y que estaba felizmente casado.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, nuevamente me dirigí a la cafetería para cenar algo ligero, llamé a Alice para ver como se encontraba, solo un par de palabras por obligación y corté.

Mientras me llevaba un bocado de mi tarta a la boca, Emm, se acercó con su emparedado triple, su gaseosa y se sentó a mi lado en la barra del local.

– Doctor Cullen, parece que tendremos una noche tranquila. – decía al tiempo que le daba un gran bocado a su cena.

– Así parece, nunca pasamos algo emocionante en las guardias.

– Solo dormir en brazos de alguna enfermerita. – nos carcajeamos. Él solía dormir con todo lo que tuviera faldas y unas lindas piernas.

– Ten cuidado que no se entere mi padre.

– Todo bajo control, señor aburrido Cullen. – mientras Emm disfrutaba de la bebida, comenzaron a sonar nuestros buscadores y sonaba la voz de mi padre por el alto parlante de la cafetería.

– _**Doctor Cullen, doctor MC Carty presentarse en la guardia. Accidente en cadena en la vía Inter estatal, posible ingreso de heridos.**_

_**Doctor Cullen, doctor MC Carty…**_

Salimos disparados a la sala de urgencias mientras se perdía la voz de mi padre por el alto parlante.

El pacifico hospital se convirtió en una locura, las sirenas de las ambulancias se oían estruendosamente.

Mi padre corrió por los pasillos, todos los médicos, enfermeros y camilleros salíamos a recibir a los heridos.

Unas decenas de personas ingresaban al hospital en camillas.

¡Dios, demasiada acción!

Corrí a la segunda camilla, un muchacho joven con el rostro ensangrentado y una mascarilla que cubría su boca se encontraba desorientado.

Le realicé un par de preguntas al paramédico.

– ¿Estado? – tomé la camilla para llevarla a la sala de urgencias, mientras me daba el parte medico.

El paciente presenta Esguince Cervical, contusiones leves y profundas cortaduras en el rostro por los cristales del parabrisa junto a una fractura expuesta en el miembro inferior.

Se encuentra semi inconsciente y desvaría a causa del impacto. – su rostro me parecía familiar. Aunque se encontraba en muy mal estado. Lo observé detenidamente y abrió sus ojos de golpe y comenzó a balbucear.

– Be…lla. Be…lla. – Dios, que tortura, hasta un desconocido me taladraba la mente con ese nombre.

– Escúchame bien y no te esfuerces en responderme. Te realizaré las primeras curaciones, te colocaré un collarín y luego te trasladaré a cirugía por tu pierna.

¿Has entendido? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? – me tomó la mano y volvió a repetir ese particular apodo.

– Be… …lla. – intenté hacerme el desentendido y comenzar a curar y sacar los cristales del rostro.

– Dolerá un poco. – pretendí hacerme el gracioso para distraerlo. – Si me puteas, puedes decirme maldito Cullen. – su rostro palideció. Y apenas susurro.

– Edward, avísale a Bella. – el paciente quedó inconciente.

Mi corazón se paralizó y retomó sus latidos provocando una taquicardia, de asombro y felicidad.

No podía salir de mi aturdimiento.

– ¡Edward, ¿qué haces?! – me gritó Emmett – ¡Lo estas perdiendo!

Salí al pasillo, me rastrillé el pelo con mis dedos y me apoyé en la pared, sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza…

"_Edward, avísale a Bella"._

Mi corazón volvió a sonreír.

…DISCLAIMER

Los personajes, como sus similitudes y perfiles, no son de mi invención.

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo realizado por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de su invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer.

**Ninguna de sus historias está autorizada** para reproducirse total o parcialmente en página, grupo o blog…

….

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


End file.
